


Are You Leaving With Him?

by angel_in_a_big_blue_box



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU: John HArrison's not a superfreak, AU: Not In Space, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rescue, just a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_a_big_blue_box/pseuds/angel_in_a_big_blue_box
Summary: Len sees Jim on a crappy date and tries to do something about it....There may be a reference to Len being a hero....This fic was almost 100% inspired by this song:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93IfslDDzik
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Are You Leaving With Him?

Jim stared down at the dirty bar table, tracing one of the rings left by someone too intoxicated to bother with a coaster and huffed a small sigh. He couldn’t think of a single reason why John had suggested they go out, if all he was going to do was switch between lecturing him and checking his phone. But, he also knew that if he suggested they go home, John would have a fit and the whole thing would turn real ugly, real fast.

“And another thing, Jim. It’s very unattractive the way you usually sit hunched over. You could have good posture if you bothered to try every once in a while. Honestly, it’s so embarrassing sitting with you while you slump over every meal or drink like some beautifully kempt Neanderthal. Just try making an effort for once.” 

John poked him in the back and Jim grimaced before sitting up a bit straighter and fake-smiling at his boyfriend. 

“Is this better, babe?” 

“You know I don’t like terms of endearment, Jim,” John snarled as he leaned back down to check his phone again. Jim sighed again and started tracing the rim of his glass.

Leonard sat watching the couple at the table and finished his drink, grimacing at the burn in his throat, both from the alcohol and from the scene before him. It was pretty evident that the black-haired guy didn’t give a damn about the beautiful blond at his side, except to occasionally berate him for one thing or another. It was pretty damn pathetic and Leo was getting ready to step up to the blond. He’d never seen anything like him and he’d be damned if he let someone as beautiful as that sit around bored and lonely all night. It was a waste, not to mention the fact that Leonard could see the tears burning behind the blonde’s eyes, threatening dangerously to spill over and expose how he felt to the rest of the club. 

“Alrighty, y’all. It’s the last song of the night – a chorus of boos and hisses erupted around the bar – Yeah, Yeah. You know the rules. We always close early on Thursdays. It’s so we can get this place spic and span for you unruly hicks to enjoy your Fridays. Anyways, it’s the last song of the night and this one’s dedicated to all of you who just needed a little extra push. So, grab somethin’ sweet and get on that dance floor.”

Jim looked hopefully at John, who had his nose buried in his phone as the first notes of the song started to fill the bar, and he sighed. He grabbed what was left of his drink and started to drain it, eyes roaming the bar, until they locked with a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes staring straight back beneath a beautifully quirked eyebrow. Jim subconsciously licked his lips and watched as the stranger mirrored him, both men standing up and walking towards each other as if in a daze. 

“Hi.” 

“Hey there.” 

“I’m Jim.” 

“Leonard. Len for short.” 

Jim snorted a bit and grinned at Leo, “I like that name. It reminds me of some kind of hero.” “Can I be your hero?” 

“What?” 

“C’mon Jim. I’ve been watching the two of you all night and all that guy you’re with has done is berate you and watch his phone. You’re gorgeous and you deserve to be showed off to the whole bar. I bet you’re an amazing dancer, too, but all you’ve done is sit next to that guy, looking more and more upset and more and more bored. I saw you after his last bitch-out session. You looked like were gonna cry. You deserve a chance to light up the dance floor. That guy clearly doesn’t appreciate you at all. Let me be your hero. Let me rescue you from the dragon.” 

Jim wrapped an arm around himself and looked at the floor before whispering, “He’s not that bad.” 

“Name one nice thing he’s done for you lately.” 

Jim squeezed his eyes shut as his head twitched to the side. He could feel his eyes starting to burn again and his cheeks turning pink. This was not the kind of conversation he imagined having with this guy. Sure, Len was gorgeous with a drop dead sexy accent, but hearing all those things about John coming from a complete stranger just made him feel worse. He’d thought John was the greatest guy when they first started dating, taking him places he’d never been before and always having something witty to say. Sure, John had never exactly been the kindest of people, but Jim just figured that was his personality in general. Jim dropped his arm and started pulling slightly on his jeans waistband, anything to keep himself from crying in front of this guy. Suddenly, he felt a slight squeeze on his fingers and looked up in shock, a single tear dislodging itself from his eye and speeding down his cheek. Len reached out a thumb to gently stop its travel. 

“Darlin’, you don’t have anything to be ashamed of. It’s that guy that should be ashamed of himself. You deserve a lot better and even though we just met, I can promise you that I will give you everything you could ever ask for. Just give me a chance. That’s all I’m askin’ for. I’m don’t wanna take advantage of you. I don’t wanna do anything special. Just show you off on the dance floor for this one last song and walk you home, like you’re a treasure to be protected. I wanna pick you up again tomorrow night, like it’s a real date and show you off to everybody that I know and even the people I don’t. I wanna get to know what makes those heavenly blue eyes light up and I wanna protect you from whatever it is that makes them look like you’re drownin’. The only question is, darlin’: Are you leaving with him or are you leaving me?” 

Jim looked back at where John was sitting with his nose still in phone and then back at Len. “Alright, Len. Take me away in your magic carriage.” 

Len chuckled. “I don’t know about a magic carriage, but will a 6 year old Ford Focus do?” 

“Sounds like magic to me.” 

Len grinned and Jim felt his heart flutter. He followed Len out the door without as much as a backward glance.


End file.
